Los Destinos De Cada Uno
by Dark-Misao
Summary: Un corto fic de Aoshi Shinomori en un pequeño momento de su vida, para aquellos que no les gusta leer tanto jaja nnu dejen reviews.


Holassss :D he regresado por estos rumbos para dejarles mi pequeño fic de aoshi jeje es muy corto ya que me da flojera hacer cosas largas y pues si no, no tiene caso hacer algo largo que esperen de mi y no pueda terminar nnu y un agradecimiento a aquellos que dejaron reviews en mi fic "Mi vida y la tuya" gracias a esos me dedico a hacer otro para todos ustedes. n-  
  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Los Destinos De Cada Uno.  
  
Camino por el bosque acompañado de recuerdos y personasno existentes, siempre me persiguen.Miro el lugar con mucho cuidado y de pronto escucho pasos de varios seres los cuales en un instante paran y se esconden alrededor mio, a mi no me engañan, solamente espero la llegada de la muerte, es inevitable, todos deben morir... centrado entre ellos quieto me quedo y uno entra en acción se hacerca mucho a mi, hasta que espero el momento de sacar mis espadas partiendolo en dos, su amigo desesperado ataca sin precaución llevando consigo su muerte propia...  
  
-Por que no salen los demas cobardes-  
  
-Te crees el muy fuerte, pero ahora moriras- Me contestón con furia el lider de ellos.  
  
Tomando asi sus armas atacaron sus complices uno tras otro como animales protegiendose, todos mueren a mis manos y queda el unico vivo, el lider, ese hombre que me contestó.  
  
-Ustedes ladrones han muerto y buscando cosas de valor que no hay en mi, por que no te vas y vives-  
  
-Un lider jamas abandona a su gente viva o muerta, necesitamos comer es lo unico que queda para poder vivr-  
  
-Entonces muere-  
  
Y así fue como todos murieron en cuestion de minutos, se cruzaron con un alma mala. Seguí mi camino a unos pasos de la masacre, había un hombre vivo, un prisionero de ellos, que estaba amarrado de las manos junto a un árbol, el estaba muy asustado.  
  
-Buen hombre has venido a salvarme o a terminar con mi vida?- Me pregunt  
  
-Acaso estos hombres iban a matarlo?- Pregunt  
  
-Nisiquiera se por que me hicieron su prisionero-  
  
-Quizas es tu destino morir de una forma u otra ibas a ser comida de ellos-  
  
Tomé al hombre de su camisa maltratada y lo levanté, mirandole así con mis ojos frios mientras el miraba pasivamente y sin miedo, parece que tuvo una vida tranquila...  
  
Amenazaba al sujeto con una de mis espadas...  
  
-Espere!- Dijo aquel hombre... -No puede matarme sin saber antes quien es mi asesino y me llevará a la paz eterna-  
  
-Aoshi Shinomori- Le dije  
  
-Es usted muy amable-  
  
Con mucha curiosidad le pregunté -¿No teme morir?-  
  
-No, solo temos a una cosa, esta es... ser asesinado por una persona mala y sin alma-   
  
-En ese caso deberia temer-  
  
-¿Por que? si en sus ojos señor, puedo ver que es una gran persona y muy buena que solo le falta una pequeña luz de vida-  
  
-Como puedes decir eso, si nisiquiera sabes nada de mi-   
  
-Yo solamente digo por lo que veo en los ojos-  
  
-Aún con esas palabras no encontrará salvación alguna- Dije en tono algo fuerte.  
  
-Y no es eso lo que trato de buscar en usted, se que usted acabará con mi vida y no lo odio, este es el destino que me toca y espero usted halle el suyo pronto- Me sonrió tranquilamente.  
  
Con mi espada hice que se viera así mismo usandola como espejo, el se vio directamente a los ojos y los cerró, finalmente le corté su cabeza dejando a este hombre sin vida, pero no se vio dolor solo tranquilidad... Estuve en ese lugar un largo rato mirando el cadaver y me acordé de aquel lider que maté hace un rato su grupo murió por el y sin embargo el se quedó con ellos hasta la muerte... yo cobarde escapé en mi situación parecida y no enfrento la vida abandoné a mi equipo y a ese hombre que murió sin miedo pero feliz ¿por que yo no podría morir feliz? Por que ya he arruinado mi vida mas sin embargo seguiré buscando hasta encontrar mi destino, se que algún día estaré en un lugar fijo donde pueda quedarme todo es cuestión del destino que yo elija...  
  
Pero seguiré y seguiré vagando hasta que encuentre la venganza de mi grupo, hasta que mi alma pueda descansar o hasta que encuentre la gran tranquilidad que me hace falta por todo lo que queda de mi vida...  
  
Me alejé sin decir ni una palabra mientras me perdia de nuevo dentro de el bosque, donde se pueden encontrar otras clases de cosas y misterios de la vida amable y cruel...  
  
EL FIN  
  
.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Jajaja aqui termina mi fic espero reviews please me esforzé aunque no lo crean nnu espero les haya gustado yo aqui nada mas sean las vacaciones me dedicaré a hacer uno bien largo para ustede... ya merito u Bueno me despido por ahora un salu2 a to2 :P 


End file.
